Seer
by Ferali
Summary: Spike got cursed with a soul instead of Angelus and inhereted Drusilla's vissions. Might be some very light Buffy spike in the beginning. Won't last... I promise. Will be another Spike/Male pairing later. Just havn't decided who yet.
1. Chapter 1

_Hurt… Everything hurt. Why did everything hurt. He tried to remember what had happened but couldn't think. There was an alley… The woman… She had bit him. That didn't make any sense. He gasped as memories suddenly crowded his mind. Thousands of screams and blood down his throat. Fist and fangs tearing through the masses. That couldn't have been him could it. He was a good man. Not a monster. _

_He cried. "Tsk tsk tsk. Crying William." His eyes flew open and fell on the monster in front of him. He tried to shift away from the other vampire as he brushed his tears away in a parody of sympathy. "Poor William. Always getting in such messes. But then you always were a pathetic vampire. Really, a soul of all things." A dark chuckle echoed in his ear. He could barely withhold a whimper. He tugged at the chains he was hanging from by his wrists. _

"_Not to worry William." Angelus continued, raking his nails over the bleeding wounds in his back. "We'll take care of you." The older vampire leaned in, letting his breath brush along the younger vampire's ears. "After all, we wouldn't abandon our family." Spike shivered and did something he hadn't done in a very long time. He prayed…_

He flew up with a gasp, throwing the blankets of his naked body with the motion. It had been a while since he had that nightmare. He could still feel the whip on his skin, the jagged broken glass and spikes imbedded in it cutting his skin open with every strike. The stickiness of the blood running from open wounds. Three long weeks he had been stuck in that basement. Tortured and starved only to have a child shoved under his nose. The thought of feeding from them had turned his stomach and made him turn away. His hunger had begged for him to take it.

In the end he hadn't. Dru, his beloved Dru had freed him before his hunger drove him too it. He had taken the first train he had come across. Away from wherever he had been holed up. He first found the gypsies that had cursed him. After talking to them, still weak and bleeding, he had convinced them to anchor the soul. He had stayed with them a while to recover and had taken off.

From there on he had wandered the world for a long time. Loneliness eating away at him. He had always been a pack animal and the solitude was enough to drive him to near madness some days. The guilt hadn't made things easier to handle. After a while he had ventured back into society. Loneliness urging him to seek human companions. He'd stay somewhere for a decade before his lack of aging urged him onwards. It made things more bearable though loneliness had shadowed his every foot step.

Until finally in Prague she found him. His princess. She had left the others and had come for him. To be with him. She had agreed to bond with him. To be his, forever. They had found an old abandoned church to bond in. Angelus had found them however. In the middle of the ceremony as he was taking Drusilla in to be his he walked up and staked her. Leaving him with nothing but a mouthful of ashes and blood.

Half mad in pain, grief and hate he had attacked Angelus. In the end it was he that was left broken and bloody on the old rotting floor boards. Darla had glided up to mock him, laughing all the way. Angelus himself had bend over and told him he wasn't worth the effort to stake him and left him. He had wanted to die, would have, if it hadn't been for the searing hatred in his gut. He wasn't a quitter and he would not give Angelus the satisfaction of beating him. He had gathered up his beloved's ashes and released them over the sea to dance in the wind. Two years later his beloved's death was still a gaping bleeding wound that would not close.

Silent tears rolled over his cheeks. Brushing them away angrily he got up and moved into the bathroom. Putting the water to hot he stood under the spray, letting the heat beat into the skin. "You mustn't fret so sweetheart. The sunshine will brighten your world again." He grabbed the shower curtain as a vision almost knocked him off his feet. Images of a young women being drained by the master floated in front of his mind's eye.

"Hurry my knight. Or the sun will be extinguished before it has a chance to shine." He looked up to Drusilla standing before him. He longed to reach out and touch her but refrained, knowing she wasn't real. "Where, love? Show me where." A giant gaping maw swallowed up the image, sucking it in a whirlpool of fire and agony. He smiled. "To the hell mouth it is."


	2. Chapter 2

He hurried to the library, hoping to catch the slayer before she went off and got herself killed. Who did the bint think she was. Thinking she could actually take the Master herself out all by herself. He rushed into the school library cursing up a storm. She wasn't there. And by the smell of things hadn't been for a full hour. Why couldn't he get the damn visions sooner. What use were the damned things if he always got them too late.

He turned around and felt someone bounce of his chest. One of the damn puppies that seemed to follow her around everywhere. Grabbing the boy by his shoulders he hauled him up and smacked him into the wall. "Where's the slayer." The boy whimpered slightly. "I-I-I'm not g-g-going to tell you t-that." He growled low in his throat and smacked the boy into the wall again. "Do you want to bint to die? Where." He stumbles a bit as a picture floods before his minds eye. "Hurry my knight. Don't forget to bring the lamb." He nods to Drusilla and grabs the boy in front of him by the scruff of his neck. "You're coming with me." He ignored the boys flailing as he drags him to the car and puts him in the front seat. Jumping over the hood he gets in on the other side and speeds off.

Moments later they were at the small abandoned church. Grabbing the still struggling boy he drags him inside, not even breaking his stride as he stakes three vampires in rapid succession. The furious blonde slammed the door open with one well placed kick, just in time to see the blond slayer fall face down in a puddle. "Get her." He growled at the boy as he threw him towards the girl.

"My, my, my. Our lost sheep returns." The master smiled as he stepped towards the younger vampire. Spike slipping two daggers out of his coat pockets smiled. "Well if it isn't old bat face. Out to explore the world above ground. Finally had the courage to crawl out from under your rock, mate." The other vampire sneered. "Still the same little cocky brat. And here I thought that soul had taken care of that. No matter. You'll be dust soon enough."

In one swift move the older vampire attacked. His claws striking at the blonde's face. One dagger intercepted the blow and the other managed a small nick to the other vampire's neck. He smiled at the other. "Bit rusty are ya gramps." He licked the blood along the blade. "Even starting to taste a bit stale." The Master glared at the younger vampire. "You will die. Right after I break that soul of yours, you will die." With those words he charged the younger vampire.

Spike dodged and jumped on the others back. Sticking both daggers in his chest and burying his fangs in the side of hick to tear at the flesh there. He swallowed a mouth full of blood as he made the most mess he could before the Master grabbed him and threw him over his head and into the wall. Before he had a chance to jump to his feet the master stood before him and kicked him twice in the chest. He winced as he felt bones break under the force of the kicks.

He kicked out at the other buying himself time to jump to his feet. They both jumped towards each other at the same time. Moving faster then the human eye could see they exchanged a flurry of blows that left them both bleeding. Though spike seemed to be in better shape they were both weakening fast. If he wanted to survive this he needed to be fast.

Grabbing the master's arm he threw him into a wall. He ripped a piece of wood from a pew and watched the master do the same. The master charged him, and managed to duck beneath his guard to stab him in the gut. Grabbing the younger vampires hand as he tried to stab him in return. One push back and he was pinned.

The older vampire withdrew the makeshift stake and made ready to strike. "It seems we will have cut this short after all." He tried to push the older vampire off with his free hand but was too weak to manage it. He closed his eyes, preparing to join Dru in whatever afterlife there was for his kind. Probably hell. He smiled slightly. He could hear the stake coming down. It was nearly there…

He stumbled in shock as the force that held him up suddenly disappeared. His eyes flew open only to be greeted by the sight of the slayer covered in ashes. "Soul, huh?" She asked. Green eyes hard and serious, stake still raised threateningly. He nodded dumbly. Still in slight shock. He stepped forward, nearly tripping over the bones before him. Wait a minute. Bones. "Oi, why does bat face get bones when the rest of us only get the bleedin' ashes?" He stumbled again as the room suddenly decided to start spinning. "Bloody Hell." He grabbed the nearest thing for support. The nearest thing being an armed slayer.

Oddly enough she didn't seem to mind. She put his arm over her shoulder and held him up. "You are coming with me to my watcher. Make any bitey moves to anyone and I will stake you, got it." He nodded dumbly for a moment. He nearly fell down as new images assaulted his mind. He could vaguely hear the whelp arguing with the slayer in the back ground. "Don't forget the bones, my knight. Otherwise the others will use it to make bread and build a house of it, coated in blood like ginger. Ashes to ashes but not dust to dust." He nodded to Dru slight. "Ashes to ashes but not dust to dust." He muttered.

The other two stopped mid argument to look at him. "What?" He chuckled for a bit as they both asked the question at the same time. "Whelp, gather the bones. We need to deal with those." The boy sputtered. "What? Why would I do anything you say?" He sneered at the boy in reply. "Would you rather see the rest of my family gather and use them to either make themselves stronger or resurrect the git." The boys eyes widened and he shook his head. Spike swore as his knees nearly buckled and the black edges around his vision seemed to be trying to take over his vision entirely. "Good now that's settled, I think I'll pass out now." He vaguely heard the slayer call out something as she shook him before everything went completely black.


	3. Chapter 3

"… sure about this." The baritone flittered around the edges of his awareness. "I'd be dead if not for him. Besides, they wouldn't be trying to make each other all dusty if they were plotting together." He groaned as the slayer's soft voice drew him back to full awareness. He lightly tried to get up and swore as pain exploded through his body. "Bloody hell." He could immediately feel two sets of eyes on him. "Wouldn't 'ave any blood f'r me, would you?"

"Yes, well. I'm afraid we don't have anything here. It's not exactly council procedure to take in wounded vampire's after all. Willow and Xander went out to get some. Animal blood will do I take it." The older man's voice sounded strained. Not that he could blame him. Wasn't everyday a watcher ended up with a wounded vampire on his couch. One with a soul at that. "Ta mate. Cow will do, yeah. Just no pig, swill is disgusting even when it's heated. Not enough weetabix in the world to make that eatable."

The watcher took of his glasses to polish them as he looked down at the vampire in surprise. "You eat human food?" The vampire winced as he sat up a bit. "Sure mate. 'S bloody brilliant 's what it is." The watcher shook his head. "Never mind that. I'm rather curious as to why you would help a slayer, or how you knew to be there at all." "Yeah, what's this with you being all soul having. Vamps aren't supposed to have those."

Spike winced again. "Angelus slaughtered some Gypsy princess, wanted revenge on him for murdering their little pride and joy, except they missed yeah. Zapped me instead and poof, instant soul. Got tortured by 'Gelus for a few weeks till Dru freed me. After tha' I went to the gypsies to recover for a bit. Convinced them to anchor the soul so it wouldn't up and disappear."

Giles blinked as he perched his glasses back on his nose. "I never heard of a vampire getting cursed with a soul. Quite remarkable. And by Dru you mean the Vampire Drusilla I take it. Childe of Angelus. I had no idea she ever sired a childe." Spike nodded. "Yeah mate." He swallowed hard. "Dru, she… She used to be a seer. Didn't see her for nearly a century till we met up in Prague a couple of years back." He tried to blink away the tears that were rushing into his eyes. "We decided to mate. We had this ceremony except angelus interrupted it. He dusted Dru and left me alive. Got her visions somehow." He chocked back a sob as the old pain engulfed him. It hadn't gotten any easier. For a century he had loved her, even if he couldn't be with her and feeling her die…

The watcher and the slayer both turned their gaze downward. Leaving him to his grief. He took a few steady breaths to pull himself together again. "Shush my knight. Don't be sad. Your princess is still with you my sweet." Drusilla stood near him. So achingly close. He half reached out to her, wanting so much to touch her, hold her, but he couldn't. "Anyway. Had a vision of the chit being murdered by the master and the world being swallowed by hell and all. Kinda like this world yeah. Figured I'd drop by and do my bit."

"I see." The watcher took of his glasses, again, before placing them back on his nose. "I take it you won't mind if I do a spell to verify that you do in fact have your soul." Spike winced. "Not real fan of the mojo. Always finds a way to bite you in the arse. 'Specialy in a place like this. But yeah, if tha's what it takes."

"It is." Giles grabbed some dust from a small brown bag and moved over to Spike. "Fateor Anima." He blew the dust over Spike's prone form. Making him glow bright blue mixed with red and green. "The red glow confirms that you are in fact in possession of a demon. The blue glow means you are indeed in possession of a soul." Giles frowned as he watched the blonde vampire. "Feel like a soddin' Christmas light. So what's the meaning of the green then." Giles took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Frankly, I have no idea. I never heard of that outcome to this spell before."

Drusilla giggled in the background. "Such pretty colours my sweet. All of us woven together. The fairy's are dancing for us my sweet. And a reunion on the way. Daddy will be so jealous. You always did outshine him my knight." She danced her way to Spike. "Show me, luv." He whispered quietly. Too low for the watcher to hear him. She smiled secretly at him and pressed an incorpeal hand to his brow. He nearly fell of the coach as the vision hit him. It was violent and quick but one thing was certain. Angelus was coming to town. And where Angelus went, Darla couldn't be far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike blinked the vision from his eyes. Swearing violently as he tried to right himself on the couch. "Never fear. Blood delivery service has arrived to save you from hungry the hungry vampire." Spike looked up to see the Whelp and a redheaded girl enter the library. "Tell me again why we aren't staking him." The whelps wry tones filled the room.

"Since he seems to be telling the truth and he did save Buffy's life..." Spike looked over the Slayer. "So that's your name then." He stated interrupting the Whelps reply. "Yeah why?" The slayer eyed him suspiciously. "My condolences." He then turned to the whelp. "So what kind did you get then. Hope it's Cow. Pig is bloody disgusting."

The slayer bristled angrily at him. "Buffy is a good name." Spike raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure it is pet." His tone slightly condescending. "Hey, is too." Spike smiled. ""s what I said, ain't it." Buffy turned to Giles. "Giles, he's being mean. Make him stop before I stake him anyway." Spike raised his hands. "Easy, don't want to get dust and blood all over the watcher's fine couch, do you?"

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose. Looking like he was fighting of a headache. "If you two could stop bickering like little children. Xander hand him the blood would you?" Xander stared indigently at the Giles. "Hey, why do I have to feed the blood sucker? Buffy brought him home. Can't she feed him?"

Willow shook her head and took the blood from him. "Fine. I'll feed the blood s…. eh vampire. It's mostly Cow and Pig. We didn't know what was best so we took a bit of each." She bit her lip slightly as she handed Spike the blood. "Thanks luv. Was nice of you to get this for me." Blushing slightly she stammered a welcome before going back to her friends. Putting more distance between her and the Vampire on the couch.

"Say watcher. Wouldn't happen to have a microwave and some weetabix would you." Giles continued to rub the bridge of his nose, ignoring the vampire completely. "Hey, I got the blood for you too. Don't I get a thank you." Spike looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "hmmm. Nope." He grinned and opened the bag that held his blood. Pulling out a few bags of pigs blood he wrinkled his nose and put on his Vampire face. Drinking them down quickly so he could drown the aftertaste with the more palatable cows blood.

"What happened to you just before they came in." Giles asked, cutting of Xander's angry reply. Spike winced slightly as he sat up a bit more. "Had a vision." Giles frowned slightly. "Are they always that violent?" Spike shrugged. "Usualy. The more violent the vision the more violent the effect the vision has on me." Giles gave the vampire an appraising stare. "I can assume then that what you saw wasn't good then." Spike shook his head. "Not unless you want to throw 'Gelus and Ice bitch a welcoming party."

Giles froze in shook. "Angelus. He's coming here." Spike nodded. "'s what I said innit. Him and Ice queen Darla. I'm sure she would be a mite bit upset over us slaying he Sire. Makes sense they would come to Sunnyhell to deal with me and the Slayer. Won't be long until they get here. Two, Three days at most. Take it you dealt with Bat face's bones." Giles nodded. "Ground to dust, bathed in holy water and divided along the four corners. You're sure they will be here that soon."

"Won't be too much of a problem right. I mean, We dealt with the Master so Angelus and Darla shouldn't be a very big deal." Uncertainty crept into Buffy's voice despite her confident words. "Yeah. Buffy can kick anything's ass." Xander piped up, supporting his friend.

Spike's serious tone killed any budding good mood though. "You're wrong about that slayer. Master was still weak tonight. Besides Angelus has always been more dangerous then the Master. The master may have been powerful but Angelus is creative. 'Specialy if he has Darla to help him. She like his games as much as he does. Trust me Slayer. Tonight was easy."


	5. Chapter 5

Spike ignored the uneasy mood in the room and got up from the couch. The blood helping him heal enough to be mobile again. It s been swell. But got things to see to, An apartment, some decent grub. He hadn t had the time to set things up.

You can t leave. You have to help us deal with those relatives of yours. Buffy called out indignantly. Not wanting to let the vampire out of her sight for some reason. Although she didn t really want him to stick around either. He was strange and intense in a way that had her feeling something very unslayerish. She wasn t sure how to deal with that.

Nothing that can be done at the moment pet. Though you might want to ward the library and make sure your folks stay in around nightfall. This is still a public place innit. This place got sewer acces? He watched Giles stiffen. Clearly he hadn t really thought about the fact that at any time a vamp could walk in and kill the children while they were falling asleep on their research. Or simply walk in during the day to pick off the students one by one. Silly watcher.

Ahh yes. I ll go see to that. Giles stammered as he cleaned his glasses. Flipping through his books to see if there were any protection spells that fit the bill. Muttering something to himself.

Sides, your watcher got enough books on Gelus for you lot to do research on im and the bitch. He collected his coat that had been placed over a chair and shrugged it on. See you around slayer. He stalked out of the library, ignoring the protesting squeak from the whelp. He needed to get a move on to set things up before dawn afterall.

By the end of the night he had an apartment with microwave and a steady blood supply set up. He collapsed on the dusty couch that had come with the apartment. He really should clean it but he didn t feel like it. So tha supposed to be the sunshine to light up my world, sweetheart.

He watched Drusilla spin around the room, dancing to music only she could hear. Her light will show you the way to your future. She answered with a mysterious smile. You ll see my knight. Your prince is waiting for you. But he isn t ready yet. No. Musn t take him to soon.

The mention of a Prince made him blink in confusion. A prince? Wha the bleedin hell am I supposed to do with a prince, luv.

Drusilla stopped in her dancing to give him a wicked smile. You ll see. She answered before disappearing.

Spike snorted. Great. Might as well start cleanin then. Seems I ll be stayin here a while. He grabbed the cleaning supplies and cleaned out the room. Getting rid of all the dust and grime that looked like it had been there for the past decade or so.

Several hours and in a severe need of a shower later the place was starting to get more homey. Satisfied with his work he let himself drop on the bed and let himself fall asleep. He would need his rest if he was going to have to deal with Angelus and Darla.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike woke with a start. Dreams of Angelus and Darla and his encounters with them, the past, future and present all mumbled together. Nothing clear though, just blood and pain, mostly his. There was nothing prophetic about it. Just his own worries and ominous feelings of the future working together with his own bad memories to bring about a nice summary of everything that could go wrong. It was a bad combination to be sleeping on that was for sure.

"Not to worry my knight." The whisper barely reached his ears.

"Why's tha' luv?" Spike questioned out loud. He received no answer though so he shrugged and got something to eat. It was still a bit late to be up and about and he was sure the slayer and her merry band of kids had some questions for him. If not them then at least her watcher would. He'd be better of playing nice for now. No matter how uncomfortable all those questions made him. The chit was apparently important to the cosmic balance or some such rot.

"Sunshine." He muttered. Wondering about the nickname his beloved had given her. She was bright and shiny that was for sure. But so were fireflies. Sunlight. Now that was lethal. At least to him. He shook his head. Probably reading too much into it. You could never tell with Dru. One moment there was a world of meaning in a few nonsensical words. Other things sounded quite profound only to have no meaning at all. He'd worry about it if it came up.

Deciding he could finaly go out and not come down with a fatal case of sunburn he made his way to the library.

"Finaly showed up huh?" The blonde scowled.

"Sunlight luv. And tha' sewer smell's jus' a bitch to get rid off. 'Sides, not like any of you're in a hurry to offer me a bed now is it?" Spike pointed out.

"I'm not your love." She pointed out forcefully. Her voice going a bit loud in her zealousness causing her to cast her eyes about to make sure no one had heard.

"Jus' a figure of speech, pet." Spike stated with a smile. "So where's the rest of the gang then?"

"Willow and Xander are at home. Giles needed to find something for some ritual magicky stuff." Buffy frowned as she regarded the blond vampire. "What's it like." She asked quietly.

"What's what like, luv?" He asked patiently. Kicking his feet as he waited for the watcher to arrive.

"Dying, being turned." Buffy wrapped her arms around herself as she asked the questioned. Probably remembering her own brush with death at the master's hand.

Spike thought back. Not a memory he'd forget. "It's. The pain is first luv. The bite ya know. Then there's darkness and yer jus' tired like. 'S peacefull. Then ya jus' wake up. Eveything is dark and there's hunger in yer gut that's like fire. And you need something to cool it down. So ya dig and dig. And suddenly there's air and all these scents on the wind tha' you've never felt before. And there's still tha' fire yeah. This fire ya gotta quench, 'xcept nothin' works. Not water, not food. Jus' burns. And then when you see yer sire it calls yer. Just don' know wha' it is that's calling ya. But tha' smell. It's like home and passion and everythin' tha' you've ever longer for and could want. An' you just take. Cause there's nothing else to do for it."

Spike shook his head back to the present. "Tha's if yer lucky enough to have a sire waitin' for yeh." He shrugged and looked up at her. She seemed spell bound for a moment. The moment broke though when the door swung open, the sound loud in the quiet moment that seemed to have surrounded her.

"Ohh buffy. There you are." A quiet British voice could be heard from behind a pile of books and ingredients.

"Need a hand there, mate." Spike offered as he padded over on quiet feet.

"Um. Spike, yes. If you would be so kind." He lowered his package so spike could grab some of the things and he could actually see where he was going. "You alright buffy?" He questioned as he noticed she had still to speak or move really.

"Umm, yeah. Just gonna go and…" She made a stabby motion with her hand. "You know. Patrol and slay."

"Yes off course. Do be careful." Giles stated, worry in his voice. "We don't know when trouble will start and things are going to get dangerous soon."

"That's me. Carefull. The carefull slayer. I'm just gonna…. Go." She grabbed her things and hurried out under Giles' concerned stare.

"That was… odd." Giles stated after a moment.

"She nearly died mate. Does things with yer head." Spike awnsered as he put the things down.

"Yes. I suppose it does." Giles stated, still looking at the door that was swaying slightly.


End file.
